No More Gods
by bigbadwolf10
Summary: Synopsis: in a time of war, pillage, and rape for land and power, a king attacks a small village and kills off almost everyone except for a temple girl. Warning ! EXPLICIT AND DARK CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. Do not read if you cannot stomach this. Also, I own none of the characters. This story is very dark so if you are to review this... keep this in mind.


No More Gods

The King and Captured Girl (aka- Serenity).

Synopsis: in a time of war, pillage, and rape for land and power, a king attacks a small village and kills off almost everyone except for a temple girl who just became a priestess.

King Endymion came into his chambers as he approached the weak young priestess on his large bed while removing his armor, cape, and garments leaving on his undergarment revealing his towering, strong, muscular build. It had been three days since he pillaged and destroyed her village and a day since they made it back to his kingdom. He wanted to take the beautiful priestess the moment he saw her but decided she should learn her place with the slaves because that is all she was now. He took great care into seeing that only he would touch her. After all, she was a virgin and she swore to celibacy or else she wouldn't have been able to become a priestess. He did however, allow her to be beaten several times but it was for her own good. He wanted to break the defiance inside of her and hope. He wanted her to know the gods she had dedicated her life to had forsaken her and he was the only one she should submit herself to. Why he lusted for a girl who has barely reached her womanhood.. King Endymion didn't know. He just knew that ever since he laid eyes on her, no other woman or girl in her case, could be able to fulfill the needs of his body. He also knew he was king and what he wants he gets.

The young priestess refused to look at him very small compared to him reaching only a little bit past his waist although she felt his intense dark eyes on her in fear of all the awful things he would do to her. Broken but still pure, she could only think that he would beat her more. She had barely reached puberty anyways so what could he do to her? He wouldn't dare violate a priestess for that would be a violation against the gods. With a lustful grin smelling her fear and how close he was to breaking her, he crawled atop the young girl and played with the waistbands of her skirts underneath her tattered and dirtied robes. She drew a shaky breath and tried holding back her tears as she caught a glimpse of his lustful eyes and felt something pressed against her. She also realized that he was far too big and strong to fight off and she was so weak after the travel and beatings. Only then, she was aware of what was to come. "please…no… have mercy… I do not…want this."

"that's too bad" he growled into her ears as he snaked his hand underneath her skirts and roughly stroke in between her legs. She whimpered out of pain and fear and struggled beneath him but to no avail since her hands were bound above her to the bed like the king requested them to be. He started laughing evilly as he felt her wetness pool. It was a mix of fear and an involuntary reaction to his hands violating her. He was exhilarated even though it was mostly fear and terror making her wet. In fact, he relished in that fact even more.

"look at me," he hissed. The evil king wanted to see the terror and despair in her eyes as he violates the young forbidden priestess. She shook her head and kept her eyes closed shut praying to the gods that this was only a nightmare. "Still defiant I see," he licked his lips, "we'll have to fix that. Its okay. Defy me again, and I .. will.. fuck you"

She shook in fear.

With that, he captured her lips with his and ravished them till they were bruised. He then bit into her bottom lip punishingly drawing blood for trying to turn away and forced his long tongue into her mouth causing her to gag. He then drew back to admire his work but the site of her blood trickling at the corners of her mouth and tears threatening to fall made him even harder. He growled and ripped open her robes and skirts and shredded the last piece of undergarment covering her body. Her tattered robes still clung around her but now her breasts and wet girl hood was exposed. Her naked body started to tremble underneath him. Her big blue eyes now wide open with fear, terror, and tears. He laughed malevolently. She was hopeless. She couldn't even do a single thing to cover herself up.

Trying to summon up her courage in her last chance to save herself, quietly sobbed, "this…this… is a… violation against …the gods and the oath….. I ma-made to them. Tu-tu-turn your…eyes…away… or …. You … will…. B-be… punished" He looked at her in amusement and lowered himself so his mouth was near her ear…

"really? Are they watching right now? If they are, I'll give them something to watch"

He then started to alternately kiss, bite and lick down her neck. When he reached her small breasts, he cupped them into his large hands and started clawing on them violating her even further. He then lowered his mouth and hungrily sucked on her pink rosy nipples making her cry out and sob.

"p..p..pl..ple…plea…please…n..n…nnn…" she cried out once more as he bit down.

"please what? You want more?"

She cried and shook her head.

Continuing to fondle her breasts with one hand, he placed the other on her now exposed girl hood and started to roughly play with it.

"I think you're lying" he growled evilly as he felt her get even more wet.

"I'll never want you" she managed to spit out at him.

Enraged, he started pumping his fingers into her feeling her warmth and her virginity and followed it by pinching her clit… hard.

"n..nnnn..noooooo" she whimpered as she convulsed at his abuse.

He smiled triumphantly as he felt urine pool between her legs.

She cried in humiliation.

"you don't want me? How come you're wet. Very wet indeed. Soaked actually. I thought a priestess should never lie. Tsk tsk tsk. I don't think the gods would mind if I punished you for lying"

With that he turned her around till she was in a dog down position with her hands still tied. He then got off the bed and pulled of the last of his remaining clothing revealing his huge manhood. He then got back on the bed, on his knees behind her, and whipped her hard with his hand… chastising her. She yelped. He whipped her again with his hand on her round and perfect butt and repeated this over and over till it was red. His hand hurt but she needed to know her place.

With every abuse, he grew harder and harder. He then lowered his mouth to her asshole and started to lick making her sob. She had never felt so dirty in her life. She remembered that if she struggled he would finally take her so despite her body shaking, she tried staying still.

"Good girl" he said pleased.

He then lowered his mouth even some more and started eating her slick and soaking pussy out despite the fact she just expelled.

"noo.. nooo… its… dirty" she quietly cried and shook and instinctively tried moving away.

"are you defying me?!" King Endymion bellowed.

Suddenly aware of what she had just done… she started begging for his forgiveness but it was too late. He was too aroused.

"tell me who your king is" King Endymion demanded as he straightened himself up and started rubbing his massive thick manhood against her delighted in the fact that it was going to be a struggle to get in because her girl hood was so small.

"y-y-y-y-you…."

"tell me who you're a slave to! Who is your master?!" He roared.

"y-y-y-y-y-y"

"I am what?!"

"you are …m..m.m.m.m…my …. Ma… ma…master"

The priestess started to sob not knowing what was going to come next as the grown king pressed himself harder against her and she felt his mammoth tip slick up and down the opening of her folds.

"here, you have no gods and I am king"

With that he grabbed the young girls hips and impaled her with his colossal manhood taking her virginity. She shrieked in agony and started to cry at the burning sensation of him trying to fit even half of his cock inside her small, young, virgin, pussy.

She felt her blood beginning to pull and drip down between her legs and she started screaming and begging for him to stop. But he was merciless in his abuse and found joy in raping the girl. Also, Enraged and yet even more aroused at her cries and begging… he grabbed a fistful of the young priestess long hair so her back arched and ruthlessly plunged the rest of him inside of her relishing in the young girls cries and her slick warmth and wetness around his throbbing manhood. She was so tight that he was also in pain as well but the power and pleasure he felt was even greater.

He was an animal as he grunted while he pumped violently faster, deeper, and harder each time into her feeling the walls of her belly. With each brutal thrust, she screamed… blood curling screams till she could scream no more and all she could do was wail and sob into the sheets as he released the fistful of hair. Unable to contain himself anymore as he watched her tiny breasts bounce up and down while he fucked and raped her, he continued to buck against her violently, grabbed her hips with both hands, and with a great roar, he convulsed and spilled his white seed into her.

He stopped for a while untying the crying girls hands. He waited till he sensed that she thought it was over and smiled evilly.

"we're not done yet"

She whimpered as he mounted her and placed his manhood at her lips and forced her to take it. She gagged as she tasted herself and her blood… and new tears began to form as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her mouth.

He continued to brutally rape her the whole night until he was certain she knew there were no other gods and if there were.. they did not care for her.


End file.
